I Like Pie
by fortheloveofwomencontest
Summary: "Well, well, well. I figured you more for an apple pie kind of girl and here you are making my heart all aflutter. No beating around the bush," she cocks her eyebrow when she says bush, "with you. You go right for the big guns."


**Title: **I Like Pie

**Summary:**"_Well, well, well._ I figured you more for an apple pie kind of girl and here you are making my heart all aflutter. No beating around the bush," she cocks her eyebrow when she says bush, "with you. You go right for the big guns."

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Bella & Rosalie

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of all Twilight characters. I'm just having fun with them.

"Welcome to Marie Callendars. Table for…_one?"_

"Yes," I look and smile at the cute hostess, finding it hard to act normal in front of her. She's fucking gorgeous and her little turned up nose is cute as a button. My heart races as she returns a smile and a wink. My lips part at the gesture, a bit shocked, but question if I might be reading too much into it. Maybe it's just a friendly wink like people do sometimes.

I remember the butcher at the supermarket used to wink at my mom every time he handed her the meat. I never thought twice about it so why am I now? Probably because I'm physically attracted to this girl, that's why.

She grabs a menu and starts walking. "Right this way." As we pass the pie counter, she briefly stops and looks at the cream pies on display. She licks her lips slowly and looks back at me. My nipples harden under my t-shirt. Her eyes flash to my chest then back up. She says, "We have twenty-nine different types of pie including some seasonal fruit pies. We also have four different styles of cheesecake. Do you prefer pie or cheesecake?" She tilts her head and waits for me to answer as if she really _needs_ to know this about me.

"I like pie…"

"Oh great! A girl after my own heart." She turns and sashays through the dining area. "I don't know what I would've done if you'd said cheesecake. I mean I can appreciate that cheesecake is _sooo_ thick and dense and creamy. But pie," she says, sighing and stopping to turn back to me again, "pie is just light and dreamy. It hits just the right spot without all the hoopla." She directs me into a corner booth in the back. "You know what I mean?"

"Umm, yes, I think so." Is this girl flirting with me? I'm getting a strong vibe here and I'm rarely wrong.

She sets the menu down and announces, "We have several dinner specials tonight. Our kitchen doesn't close for an hour so take your time. _Annnnddd_, here is our famous pie menu. Feel free to ask me if you have any questions."

"Will you be serving me as well tonight?"

She bends down at the waist, rests her elbows on the table, and puts her chin in her hands. "I could do that for you. Would you like me to service you tonight?"

I feel my cheeks burst into a reddened heat. I do want that. _I really do_, but is that too direct? _Too obvious?_ Too brazen? Just too much of everything?

"Yes," I whisper a bit timidly, surprised that I'm admitting my inner yearning.

She stands back up all perky and shit and says, "Great! Because I was going to anyway. We sent our other waitress home an hour ago since it's so slow tonight."

I feel like I was set up there, but I kind of like her spunk.

"_Awww_, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just wanted… well, anywho, my name is Bella. What's yours?"

"_R_.._R_..Rosalie."

"Rosalie is a very pretty name. It suits you" She says, smiling at me while admiring my face..

_Fuck!_ I'm so thrown off my game by her. Usually, I'm the one in control and here I am stuttering, blushing, and now completely without an appetite while sitting in a restaurant.

She lowers his voice and looks me in the eyes and asks, "Do you see anything you like, Rosalie?"

"You just want me to say it out loud?" I'm shocked by her directness.

"I'd appreciate that. It makes my job a little easier."

"_Your job?"_ What is she talking about. "OH! _Your job!_ Oh, um, _yes_. I would like a glass of white wine to start with."

"I'll need to see some ID for that."

"Okay." I pull my license from my skirt pocket and hand it to her.

She analyzes it and makes several faces as if she's trying to interpret something. She glances at me several times then hands it back.

"Did I pass, Bella?" _Ahhh_, _here_ _I_ _am_. Already feeling more confident again, I smirk at her.

She leans down eye level with me and whispers, "I knew you were twenty-one. I just wanted to learn all about you." She licks her bottom lip then bites it. Standing back up, she blurts, "Do you already know what you'd like to eat tonight too or do you need a few minutes to decide?"

Is she fucking with me or am I just reading this situation all wrong?

"I think I'm ready," I say assured of my next move.

"I would like a piece of razzleberry pie please."

"_Well, well, well._ I figured you more for an apple pie kind of girl and here you are making my heart all aflutter. No beating around the bush," she cocks her eyebrow when she says bush, "with you. You go right for the big guns. Well, Ms. I-know-what-I-want-and-I-go-after-it, would you like that with cream on top or a la mode?"

I can't help but giggle. This girl is over the top. I let my mind wander with that thought for a second before I ask, "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Which way do you prefer your razzleberry pie?"

I can see it in her expression. I've got her this time. I watch as her lips part and her eyes focus directly on mine. She leans forward, hovering over me and states, "I like mine all creamy."

"What a coincidence. I do too."

We look at each other for a moment, a _long_ moment. I can see her breathing has picked up to match the pace of mine as my chest rises and falls heavier with each breath.

She taps her finger on the table and says, "Rosalie, I'll be right back with your wine and pie."

When she leaves I take a deep breath and try to calm myself the fuck down. She's not gone long which I guess should be expected since there's only one other table of customers in the place. She sets the wine down without a word and turns on her heel back towards the front of the restaurant.

As I wait silently in the back corner, I sip the wine and feel the heat of the alcohol warm my throat and then my body. I start to wonder why she sat me back here in the first place. Most people wouldn't know I was here because I'm hidden from view from the rest of the restaurant by a short half wall with obscured glass at the top.

She startles me when she sets two pieces of pie down on the table in front of me, my requested razzleberry and what looks to be a slice of lemon pie. She slides into the booth across from me and takes a large gulp of my wine.

"What are you…"

"_Shhhhh_," she says, placing her finger in front of her lips.

She grips the edge of the table with both hands, leans forward, and like how a kitten laps milk, she licks her lemon pie. She's no kitten though. She's a fucking tigress. With her tongue covered in creamy deliciousness, she slips under the table. I feel her hands on my bare knees. I gasp in surprise and pleasure, feeling caught between doing the right thing and the wrong. We're in a restaurant of all places, a family dining establishment at that. But, I can't stop the desire building inside of me. I feel the heat of her mouth against the inside of my knee, a place that is never given much attention and I fucking love it. Wrong wins out.

Accepting that I'm going with the flow here, I slide further down the booth seat, putting my own kitten closer to her mouth. I hear her giggle and it makes me smile. Her mouth continues up my inner thigh, leaving a wet, hot sticky trail as her hands caress the outside of my thighs, holding me in place.

I dip my finger into her pie and taste it. _Mmmm._ It's so good that I swipe another finger-ful and stick it under the table as an offering to my tigress. She immediately sucks it right off not leaving any trace of it on my finger. She moans in pleasure as her lips find their way under my skirt. She pushes the denim mini up to my waist, not asking, not telling just doing as she pleases.

I tilt my head back and release my own moan of pleasure, enjoying the spontaneity of the moment.

I feel her finger pull my panties to the side and without hesitation, Bella's tongue slips between my folds and licks me like a savored lollipop. "Oh, Bella," I hum into the air, realizing she probably can't even hear me up here.

"Rosalie, you taste absolutely sinful."

My hands find her hair and I hold her to me. Less talking, more licking seems to be what I really need right now. She giggles again, this time against my clit and I buck automatically. "Somebody likes that," She purrs, gripping me by the ass and holding me tightly against her mouth.

Her tongue is magic. She's a genius, a tongue master. A tongue manipulator. She's a tongulator. _Oh, fuck_! She speeds up and I can hear my wetness mixing with her wet mouth as she sucks and nibbles, licks, and flicks. Her hands pull my body lower on the seat putting me at a better angle for her to get in there good and proper.

I start moaning, not caring if anyone can hear me, not caring that I'm in a restaurant, not with a fucking care in the world.

Bella's fingers join in the party as two enter me forcefully, owning my body.

"Bella!" I almost cry out, but instead it comes like a growl escaping my throat.

"Like that, hot girl?"

"Yes! Yes! Exactly like that!"

Her fingers fuck me as her tongue plays my swollen clit like a fucking Stradivarius. It's music to my body and within another too fucking fast minute, my body is singing her praises. I hear her lap at my orgasmic juices as if she's tasting the most wonderful wine ever created.

When I open my eyes, I can see she has collapsed back under the table dazed and sated, eyes closed and panting.

My legs shake with after quivers and tingle at the sight of her. I pull my skirt back down by lifting my ass off the vinyl seat it's currently stuck to. By the time I unpeel my ass, Bella's sitting across from me eating her lemon pie. She smiles while licking a little cream off the side of her lip. "Eat. Trust me all the pies here are fresh and delicious," she says, eyeing my razzleberry delight.

I take a bite, trying to appear as cool as she does right now, but I'm completely fucking freaking out inside. That was the most amazing experience of my sexual life and now I'm expected to act like that happens every day.

Bella slides out of the booth and says, "Can I get you anything else, Rosalie?"

I shake my head slowly unable to form coherent words yet.

She pulls the check out of the front pouch of her apron, sets it flat on the table, and says, "Take all the time you need. I've experienced a sugar rush like that before too.." I look at her a bit confused to what's she's talking about, but then she adds, leaning towards me and kissing me on the lips, "But next time, the pie's on me." She winks at me, punctuating her double entendre.

She walks away leaving me there to try and process what the fuck just happened. I don't have a problem paying for the pie and wine. I just…I just…I'm just a little confused for what I'm paying for here. I sigh and pull out a ten. The bill is $7.46. So, that leaves a $2.54 tip. That seems a bit cheap for the exceptional attentions I just received. I pull out a twenty instead and stick it inside the little black folder.

I take another sip of my wine and slip out of the booth. I walk to the hostess stand and hand the check back to her."Here you go, Bella. _That_ was really incredible."

"Thank you, Rosalie. It was a pleasure servicing you tonight. I really hope you _come_ again," she says, insinuating everything.

I lean forward, mere inches from her mouth and add, "Next time, I want to taste _your _pie." I straighten back up, give her a quick wink, and wave my hand as I open the door. "Have a good night."

The End.


End file.
